Broadly, syringes comprise a barrel having a hypodermic needle at one end and a plunger configured to move within the barrel such that an inward stroke of the plunger causes a substance contained within the barrel to be expelled from the needle.
Safety syringes typically include some form of safety mechanism to protect healthcare workers from the hypodermic needle after it has been injected into a patient. Exemplary safety syringes may include a sheath for covering the needle, or may cause the needle to retract within the barrel of the syringe.
Safety syringes may be broadly split into ‘active’ and ‘passive’. Active safety syringes typically require some action by a user of the syringe to engage the safety mechanism.
Such action may be taken after removal of the needle from the patient, or may be taken during removal of the needle from the patient. Typically, the action required to engage the safety mechanism is separate from the action required to cause the inward stroke of the plunger. Passive safety syringes typically engage the safety mechanism without any specific action by the user, that is, without any action other than that usually taken to use the syringe.
Known safety syringes comprise a spring-loaded safety mechanism that may be engaged by the healthcare worker after the inward stroke of the plunger. The spring force urges a surface against the skin of the patient, thereby extracting the needle and simultaneously engaging the safety mechanism. Such devices are prone to misuse as the spring-loaded mechanism causes discomfort and bruising to patients when it is activated. Therefore, healthcare workers are known to remove the needle from the patient before engaging the safety mechanism. This exposes the healthcare worker to the needle after use and the spring-loaded action of the safety mechanism may lead to blood splatter from the needle.
Other known safety syringes require the needle to be removed from the patient before the safety mechanism may be engaged. This exposes the healthcare worker to the needle after use.